


Stuck

by Damp_Blanket



Category: Persona 5
Genre: And titles, Clumsy Akechi, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short, and life, based off of a prompt, could be read as platonic if that's what ur into, he just wanted his got damn ramune, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damp_Blanket/pseuds/Damp_Blanket
Summary: He could not fucking believe he's done this. Goro Akechi, the high school heartthrob detective, famous for his good looks and charming speech, had his arm stuck in a vending machine at 3 AM in the hallway of an office building.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my homework lol
> 
> don't take this too seriously

He could not fucking believe he's done this. Goro Akechi, the high school heartthrob detective, famous for his good looks and charming speech, had his arm stuck in a vending machine at 3 AM in the hallway of an office building. no one was there, of course, why would anyone be? His phone is dead, he's starving, and if he had any will to live in the first place, its gone now. The lights are still on, the burning, fluorescent hell spawns, so he can count out getting any sleep. how long has it been now? it feels as if he'd been there for an eternity, rotting away in his own personal pit of Ramune-flavored regret. for a moment he wonders what his peers will think of him in the morning, but he couldn't care less at that point, and let the thought fade away like his remaining shred of hope that he'd be able to go home anytime soon.

That's when he heard it. Footsteps from across the hall, a light tapping that slowly gets louder as the person approaches. At first, he thinks he's hallucinating, out of sheer exhaustion and hunger, but when he realizes the footsteps are getting near he goes into a panic. Who is here? Why are they here at 3 am? How the hell did they even get in here? Just as more panicked thoughts crashed into his mind he saw him. Ren Amamiya, whom he'd made acquaintance with only briefly.

"...Akechi-kun?" The raven-haired boy asked, at first confused at the scene in front of him, before his lips upturn into a smirk, it's very catlike and it suits his face all too well. "I would've never thought the detective prince of all people would be stuck in a vending machine in the middle of the night." He said with a chuckle, it didn't sound mocking, though, as if the boy actually cared about his wellbeing.

"What are you doing here, If I may ask?" Akechi responded, attempting to keep up appearances in spite of his compromising position.  
Ren took a few steps closer to him, and twirled a keychain in his fingers, before grasping in back into his hand. "I was just picking up a couple of papers for a friend of mine, no big deal really. How about you, Akechi-kun? Why are you here at this hour?" He said and kneeled down at eye level to Akechi, who was forced to sit on the ground because of the machine.

He cleared his throat,"I-I was just here after working later than usual, filling out some reports from my latest case. I am afraid I cannot disclose more than that." He responded, hoping the other boy wouldn't pry.   
"Would you like me to help you out of the, uh... situation you got yourself in?" Ren asked, and he waited eagerly for a response the other thought would be fairly obvious."Yes, that would be preferable" Akechi responded neutrally, slightly tugging on the ensnared  
arm.

"Alright, I'll help you out... on one condition" Ren leans in dangerously close, and Akechi feels himself freeze like a deer in headlights. "You let me make you a cup of coffee afterward"  
He thinks it over for a moment. He's been stuck there for hours, without food, water, or a bathroom, and he's really done with the day. He knew the other boy well enough to know that he's trustworthy, but Akechi honesty just wanted to go back to his apartment (as bland as it may be) and sleep. Coffee sounded awfully tempting though...

He sighs,"Fine," he said, defeated,"I'll let you make a coffee for me afterward." For a moment he pondered how the other would possibly  
be able to help. He dismisses that train of thought and decided to just leave it up to Ren.  
Ren reached into the pocket of his bag (Where is his usual feline companion?) and pulls out...

An everyday wooden pencil? What could he possibly- 

His thoughts were cut off as the pencil was promptly shoved into the detective's mouth, sideways."Bite down on that if it hurts," Ren said, clearly reading the confusion on the other boy's face. Akechi scoffed but made no move to spit the pencil out.

Ren grasped the other's arm and tugged lightly to gauge just how stuck it is. He then tugged harder, and Akechi quickly realized why the pencil was there. Ren continued to tug, and Akechi bit down on the pencil like his life depended on it, tears pricking his eyes.

~~~~

After a few long minutes of hell, Akechi's arm finally came loose from the machine's ruthless jaws. There were various bruises on Akechi's arms from where the machine put the most pressure, temporary imperfections that will remind him of this embarrassing ordeal. His legs shook as he stood, and he felt his back pop as he stretched. Ren reached down and grabbed the now lukewarm bottle of Ramune at the bottom of the vending machine and handed it to Akechi. Akechi took it, feigning gratefulness.

"So about that coffee?" Ren asks, and Akechi can practically hear the smirk in his voice. Keeping up his facade, he smiled pleasantly and nodded. Despite his efforts, Ren looks somewhat disappointed at his response. anyhow, He motions for Akechi to follow him.

~~~~

The air outside is crisp, and Akechi is able to see his own breath in the air. Ren walks him over to a taxi Akechi didn't know he called, and the two hopped in, making their way to Leblanc in relative silence, unknowing of where the night may take them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want an idea of what he looked like with his arm in the vending machine, I was partially inspired off of this  
> http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2012/06/24/article-2163858-13C1C29F000005DC-619_634x490.jpg


End file.
